Shochuu No Matsuri
by Roadkill2580
Summary: Kagome is visited in her old age by a young couple seeking advice. The aged priestess tells them of how she and Youko Kurama fell in love. IYYYH YoukoKagome. HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

_**Shochuu No Matsuri**_

_Summary: "He once was a true love of mine." In her old age, Kagome is visited by a youkai and his lover, who seek advice in their growing relationship. To soothe their fears, Kagome recounts a story of how a beautiful maiden fell in love with a youkai at the Shochuu no Matsuri. Her story. YoukoKagome IYYYH_

OooooO

Saeko looked into the face of the wolf youkai walking beside her. He was very beautiful, as many youkai in human form were, and Saeko felt that she had surely been blessed to have such a strong lover. Many people looked down upon their love, for Saeko was human, and they felt that a human and a youkai should not love each other. It was only during the Shochuu no Matsuri that youkai and humans associated with each other. In fact, that was where Saeko had met her lover, Isamu. The Shochuu no Matsuri was the Mid-Summer Festival. It was a ten day event, and people came from all over to the village of Miki. The village was named for the surrounding forests that, even though they were inhabited by youkai, were very peaceful and beautiful. The reason why the Shochuu no Matsuri was held in Miki was because the village was located in the Central Lands, where no fighting between anyone was allowed. Still, the rule did not banish the hatred between the two races, but they allowed themselves to forget they were different during the Shochuu no Matsuri. The upcoming Shochuu no Matsuri was growing very close, and there were only three more days until it began.

Isamu and Saeko were going to visit an old lady outside the village of Miki. She lived past the forests and up on a hill. No one was sure why she chose to live that far away, where help was out of reach should she be attacked or be taken ill. There was a kind family in Miki, whose mother often sent her children through the forest to her house to give her homemade food. It was said that she contented herself with tending her incredible garden and helping young lovers with their problems. Everyone had dubbed her " Grandmother of Wisdom" as she was always giving everyone advice, and she turned no one away, child, adult, old, human, or youkai. But it was her help with couples that she was best known for, and Saeko and Isamu had been having problems with the locals. Saeko's father had threatened to disown her, and Isamu was on the verge of being exiled from his tribe because they loved each other so. They had been forced to meeting each other in secret, which had been becoming increasingly difficult. It had been Isamu's decision to see the old lady and ask for her valuable advice.

Saeko felt Isamu's hand hold her own for a few a moments, before he let it go. Saeko smiled and looked up at Isamu, eyes shining. Isamu glanced at her out of the corner of his eye, a smile tugging at his lips. Saeko giggled. Isamu was incredibly shy about showing his feelings, and at the beginning of their relationship, that had caused them some problems, but they were working past that on their own. It was then that Saeko looked up ahead to see how much closer they were to their destination. She gasped in awe at the sight before her.

Isamu and Saeko were on the slope of an incredible hill. Saeko had been feeling the strain of walking upwards, but she had no idea that the hill was so large. The forest had stopped, leaving the hill open to the night air. The whole hill was covered in flowers and plants, some demonic, some not. Saeko was willing to be that the garden extended all the way around the hill. There was a narrow dirt path that led up to a house at the very top of the hill, and no less than fifteen feet away from said house was an old bench that had seen better days.

" This must be it," Isamu said. Saeko nodded silently. She shifted her position so that she was a bit behind him. The place radiated calm and peace, but Saeko was still cautious, especially with those demonic plants around. The couple started towards the hut, a feeling of apprehensiveness falling over them. When they finally reached the hut, Isamu raised a fist and rapped on the wall of the hut. There was no answer but silence. Saeko peered around Isamu's form and gazed at the hut.

" Excuse me? Is there anyone home?" Saeko called. Again, there was no response. But then they both heard rustling in the garden from their right. Turning, the couple watched the spot intently. Just when they thought nothing was going to happen, an old woman appeared from the garden. She had long, grey-white hair, with a bare hint of faded darkness remaining. It was obvious her hair was once black. She didn't have a hunched back many elder woman had from working fields, and her hands weren't as gnarled as some, though they held thick calluses. She was small, and apparently had trouble walking, since she had a walking stick. Her face was kind, a soft smile on her weathered face. Her eyes were a startling blue that had a bright twinkle.

" Ah, visitors. You'll have to pardon my rudeness in not replying, I'm afraid I didn't hear you at first," she said.

" I see," Isamu said. The old lady smiled.

" You may call me Grandmother. What is it that I can help you with?" Grandmother asked. Saeko stepped forward.

" We are having some…troubles. We have heard you are wise, and we wondered if you could give us some advice," Saeko said. Grandmother nodded.

" I understand. Please, come inside this old woman's home," she said. She promptly turned her back to her guests and walked inside the hut. Isamu and Saeko glanced at each other, then they shrugged. Youkai and human stepped into the hut.

The hut was rather stereotypical. It had only one room, and though Grandmother lived by herself, it was beginning to look rather dingy. Shoved against the far wall was a futon, and in the center of the hut was a fire pit. Above the fire pit was a hook where a pot could hang. There was a rocking chair in the corner. Next to the chair was a chest, no doubt full of clothing. Leaning against the wall was a bow and a quiver full of arrows. Grandmother had taken a seat on the floor, a new fire roaring in front of her. She held her hands up in front of the fire, letting the heat soak into them.

" Come sit down," she told the couple. Isamu and Saeko stepped further into the hut and sat across from Grandmother.

" Tell me, why is it you seek the advice of an old woman?" Grandmother asked. Isamu shifted, then looked Grandmother squarely in the eye.

" The villagers and our families disapprove of our love," Isamu said. Grandmother nodded to show she was listening. Isamu hesistated, then continued.

" It puts much strain on us, and we are not sure what to do," Isamu finished. Grandmother smiled.

" You both are afraid to leave the things you grew up with, afraid of facing the unknown with only each other," Grandmother said. Isamu growled and Saeko knew that with her words, Grandmother had raised Isamu's hackles. He allowed no one to call him a coward.

" Listen here you old crone-!" Isamu started. He was interuppted by Grandmother's laughter. It wasn't the cackling of most elderly woman, but it was rough and harsh. Saeko had the feeling Grandmother used to have a very beautiful laugh. Isamu glared at Grandmother.

" Ah, I never imagined someone calling me an old crone. My dear boy, it is a very natural reaction, to be afraid of the unknown. You don't have to feel insulted. I do not think you are a coward," Grandmother said. Isamu scowled, but settled. Saeko leaned over and spoke for only Isamu's ears.

" Isamu-kun, you mustn't be so rude. She is only trying to help us," Saeko said. Isamu didn't say anything, but his features smoothed until he was wearing only a neutral expression. Grandmother smiled.

" Yes, a love like yours is bound to have many hardships. Yet, you are safest here in the Central Lands, only forced to bear ridicule and nothing else. Many others have suffered far worse and persevered," Grandmother said. Isamu scoffed.

" So? We're worried about us, not anyone else," Isamu snapped. Grandmother continued smiling. Saeko was becoming unnerved. Did she ever get angry?

" I am glad you came to see me," Grandmother said abruptly. Isamu's brows furrowed in his confusion.

" Why?"

" You two remind me of a pair lovers from long, long ago," Grandmother said vaguely.

" Who, Grandmother?" Saeko asked, her interest piqued. She would gladly hear of another couple like them, and learn from their mistakes.

" It was the love between a priestess and a great and terrible fox youkai," Grandmother began. Saeko gasped, startled.

" A priestess fell in love with a youkai?" Saeko asked breathlessly. Grandmother nodded solemnly.

" Yes. T'was the great priestess, Guardian of the Shikon no Tama, Kagome Higurashi. Her lover was the notorious fox bandit, Youko Kurama," said Grandmother. Saeko's eyes went wide.

" Kagome Higurashi-sama? She fell in love with a bandit?" As Saeko spoke the priestess' name, she drew the holy sign for the Great Guardian on her chest, a circle with a line drawn down the middle. Mostly everyone knew of the Great Guardian, Kagome Higurashi-sama, the priestess. She guarded the Shikon no Tama, until one day it had disappeared. The people had assumed it was because the gods were pleased with her work, and had lifted her burden. She had appeared one day near Edo from her mysterious homeland, and had been said to be the priestess Kikyo's reincarnation. After the jewel had been shattered, she joined forces with the sons of the great and terrible dog youkai of the west, a demon slayer, a monk, a child fox youkai, a cat youkai, and a wolf youkai. Together, the odd group went on to destroy the greatest of all evils, Naraku. Kagome Higurashi-sama had been the one to deal the final blow to the evil hanyou, purging all of Japan from his dark evil. However, the fox youkai, apparently who Kagome Higurashi-sama regarded as son, died in the final battle. Supposedly driven mad with grief, she fled from the village of Edo where she took shelter and disappeared into the wilds of Japan, never to be seen or heard from again. Some people had claimed to see an unearthly woman stalking the forests at night, punishing those who did not live peacefully with youkai or humans. In honor of her sacrifice, the four youkai lords sectioned off a large portion of land, called the Central Lands, officially known as the Lands of the Great Guardian, where no fighting amongst youkai and humans were allowed. These events had occurred nearly fifty years previous. If the Great Kagome Higurashi-sama were still alive, she would be in her seventies.

" You mean to tell me Youko Kurama fell in love with a human?" Isamu asked incredulously. Saeko glanced at her lover.

" Who's Youko Kurama?" Saeko asked.

" You wouldn't have heard of him, he doesn't have anything to do with small villages. Youko Kurama is a ruthless fox youkai, known for being heartless and cold to the core and having a razor sharp aura. It was once said he suffocated his enemies with his battle aura alone. Some decades ago, there was a rumor he had fallen for a human, that he had gone soft. He found out. No one has dared to speak of such a thing since," Isamu said. Saeko gasped silently, covering her mouth with her hands. Grandmother smiled when they were finished talking.

" Yes, Youko Kurama has a might reputation, as does Kagome Higurashi. They were both from opposite ends of the spectrum. It seem impossible that such different people could meet and fall in love. But the truth is, they fell in love here, right in the village of Miki. It was during the Shochuu no Matsuri," Grandmother told them.

" Incredible…" Saeko said. Grandmother nodded.

" Unfortunately for Kagome, he left for other things," Grandmother said.

" Why?" Saeko inquired. Grandmother shrugged.

" Power. To thieve. To feel the thrill of danger again. I'm not sure why Youko Kurama left," Grandmother answered.

" How sad…" Saeko murmured.

" So you know exactly how these two fell in love with each other?" Isamu asked skeptically. Grandmother nodded silently.

" Umm, Grandmother, how is this supposed to help us?" Saeko questioned. Grandmother shifted.

" Just listen to their story, it'll all make sense to you in the end," Grandmother answered.

" Now, fifty years ago, down there in the village of Miki, lived a mysterious priestess who called herself Kikyo. But no one knew it was really a grieving Kagome Higurashi, who had just lost her son, Shippo. She had been staying in Miki for nearly two years, so she was prepared when the Shochuu no Matsuri came around. However, she was not prepared to meet Youko Kurama. You see, even he ventured into Miki every few years to enjoy the Shochuu no Matsuri…"


	2. Chapter 2

_**Shochuu No Matsuri**_

OooooO

Kagome sighed and wiped her brow. _'Gosh, it sure is hot out today…'_ Despite the heat, Kagome retained her softly smiling face as she waved at passerbys. She was making an unnecessary patrol around Miki, checking to see if there were any unwanted presences. Of course, there weren't any. Shortly after the defeat of Naraku, a new decree from the four youkai lords was heard by all of the land. A large portion of Honshu was sectioned off, and it was called the Lands of the Great Guardian. After awhile, however, they were called the Central Lands, where no fighting was allowed. To do so was punishable by death, since it was dishonoring the sacrifice she had made when she had fought Naraku. Kagome paused momentarily, feeling the familiar sting of tears. _'Shippo…'_ Kagome shook herself and urged her body forward. As Kagome neared the main gate, she saw a wagon full of traveling youkai. They were arriving for the Shochuu no Matsuri.

Kagome smiled as she thought of the festival. It was a ten day event, and rather pleasant. The people would fill the night sky with primitive versions of fireworks, and the youkai would show off their abilities for the humans, who in turn would praise them for their awesome powers. The food was absolutely scrumptious, and most times, youkai would bring their own native foods. Most female youkai guarded their young jealously, but last year, Kagome had been able to frolick with some of the young youkai in the fields. They especially liked exploring the forest. Kagome smiled wistfully. _'I wonder what it'd be like to have children of my own…'_

" Lady Kikyo! Lady Kikyo!" Kagome paused as the body of a child crashed into her legs. Looking down, Kagome saw it was Katsuo. He was a young fox youkai, much like Shippo. Like Shippo, he was an orphan. Unlike Shippo, he had been found by a clan of fox youkai and was being raised like a proper youkai. Katsuo had dark purple hair and light green eyes.

" Hello Katsuo," Kagome said, smiling. Katsuo grinned up at the priestess.

" I asked Yumi-san if I could leave to see you since they're doing boring stuff," Katsuo said.

" Boring stuff?" Kagome inquired. Katsuo nodded.

" Yeah. They're setting up for the festival," Katsuo elaborated. Kagome nodded sagely.

" I see. And what makes you think I'm not doing boring stuff? After all, the only thing I'm doing is patrolling the village," Kagome told Katsuo. He shrugged.

" You always have interesting stuff to talk about, Lady Kikyo. Besides, I know you'll play with me when you're done," Katsuo added. Kagome chuckled.

" Very well, you can come along. Just take care to not get in the way, okay?" Kagome glanced down at the hyper active fox. He grinned. Kagome felt her heart clench. Sometimes, she saw Shippo in Katsuo. She tried not to. It reminded Kagome of how Inuyasha saw Kikyo in her. Shaking herself, Kagome made her way past the main gate, mindful of the traffic coming into the village.

" So, Katsuo, what have you done this year?" Kagome asked the kit. Katsuo nibbled on his lip as he debated on what to tell Kagome first.

" Don't rush, we have plenty of time," Kagome said gently. Katsuo smiled up at the priestess. He really liked the mysterious priestess. She was kind, and didn't mind rolling in the mud to play with him. She also didn't mind the presence of other youkai, even those who did not have the beauty many humanoid youkai did. He secretly hoped she was Kagome Higurashi-sama, so that when he had kits, he could claim that he had been her best friend when she was alive. But the idea that such a great person as Kagome Higurashi-sama would get dirty and play with him was ludicrous. She had better things to do than play with a nobody like himself, and she was still probably grieving over the loss of the fox child that she had called son. Katsuo glanced up at the priestess he knew as Kikyo. Besides, he liked her the way she was.

" Well, I learned how to control my ice powers!" Katsuo said. Kagome smiled.

" Really? Can you show me? It's so hot out, I'd definitely like some ice right about now," Kagome told the youkai. He grinned. He held out his hand and concentrated. White energy slowly gathered and made a small cyclone in his palm. The ball of energy slowly solidified itself, created a ball of ice in his hand, the same whirling motions of the cyclone captured in the frozen water.

" I've been trying to practice so I can make it in a instant, but it still takes a few seconds," Katsuo said. Kagome smiled at the fox kit.

" Don't worry, if you keep practicing, I'm sure you'll get it soon enough," Kagome encouraged. Katsuo grinned.

" Un! I'll make you proud, Lady Kikyo," Katsuo said confidently. Kagome smiled. The fox youkai offered the icy cyclone to Kagome.

" Here, Lady Kikyo. It isn't much, but you can keep it to remind you of me!" Katsuo exclaimed. Kagome smiled softly and took the ice. It was cold, much like real ice, but it didn't melt in the heat of her warm hands. It certainly wasn't like the glass sculptures from her time, but it was a work of art, in its own rough way.

" It's beautiful, Katsuo," Kagome whispered. Katso blushed.

" It's just some ice…" he said in embarassment. Kagome smiled and ruffled his hair.

" C'mon Katsuo, I need to finish my rounds," Kagome said. Katsuo grinned and skipped after Kagome.

XsnmX

Night had fallen, and all who would come for the festival had arrived. Most vendors and stands had already been set up. The local tavern was worked to death trying to make enough sake for its customers. It was at this time that Kagome changed into a different outfit and went through the backway.

" Lady Kikyo! What are you doing here?" a girl, Ami, cried. Kagome smiled softly at Ami.

" I'm here to help out," Kagome replied. Ami looked horrified at the prospect.

" B-but! You're a priestess, and this is a tavern!" she protested.

" It'll be fine, Ami. No one will realize that I am a priestess while I'm dressed like this," Kagome gestured to her plain kimono. Ami shifted uncomfortably, but let Kagome have her way.

" Alright, if you say so. We really need another waitress. Toki would, but she's the best out of all of us at making sake, so she can't serve tonight. Will you really help us?" Ami looked at Kagome with pleading eyes. Kagome laughed lightly.

" That's what I'm here for, isn't it?" Kagome said. Ami smiled.

" Thank you, Lady Kikyo! I'm so grateful!"Ami said. Kagome just smiled and started to get to work.

Kagome's work at the tavern consisted of serving the customers. The locals would give her puzzled looks, wondering why the priestess was serving at the tavern, but would dismiss her after having one too many drinks. To the ones not from Miki, she was nothing more than a pretty serving girl. Unfortunately, pretty serving girls were usually accosted first by the drunken patrons. As such, it wasn't long into the night before men were approaching Kagome. She let them down gently, leading them back to their tables and requesting their friends to take them home. None of the youkai had bothered her yet; youkai had a higher tolerance of alcohol than humans. Kagome turned when she heard the door to the tavern open.

There were two youkai in the doorway, a silver haired one with great fox ears on his head, and dark, shadowy youkai with what looked like wings folded behind his back. Kagome walked over, a pleasant smile on her face.

"Hello, welcome to our tavern. I'll be serving you this evening. If you could please follow me, I'll take you to your table. Do you have a preference of location?" Kagome asked kindly. The taller, silver haired youkai looked at her. Kagome withheld a flinch. His golden eyes were cold and hard, and it made her feel like she had done something wrong.

"A corner," he said indifferently. Kagome nodded.

"This way please," she said. Kagome led the two youkai over to a small table in a quiet corner, away from all the noise.

"Do you know what you want, or do you need some time?" Kagome asked once the two youkai were settled. The dark youkai leaned forward, a slight leer on his face.

"I would like your name," he said, a seductive smirk on his face. Kagome smiled indulgently.

"I am called Kikyo," she said simply. "Is there anything you'd like to order?" Kagome asked, placing emphasis on the "order". The dark youkai opened his mouth, but Kagome interrupted, recognizing the look on his face. "And no sir, I am not on the menu." Kagome smiled. The dark youkai looked surprised, before he grinned.

"Saa, you're good, Kikyo-chan. Hey, Youko, why don't you give a crack at her?" the dark youkai said. The other youkai, now known as Youko spared Kagome a dismissive glance.

"Not interested," he said shortly. Kagome bristled slightly, a bit miffed. It wasn't like she was ugly or anything. Kagome knew there were prettier girls, but he could do a lot worse than her.

"Fine, fine. We'd both like the strongest sake you have, no flavor," the unnamed youkai said. Kagome nodded and gave them both a bow.

"I'll be back in a moment," Kagome replied. Kagome walked to the back of the tavern to place the order and serve a few other tables. Ami appeared by her side. Her tray was empty, and she was coming back to pick up food to serve her own tables.

"Lady Kikyo, you can't believe how much you are helping me. I was worried I would have to do this all by myself," Ami said, a relieved look on her face. However, that changed quickly as her eyes became mischievious. "I saw those youkai you were talking to. Those are some lookers. I hope you don't forget your vow of chastity, Lady Kikyo." Ami said, grinning. Kagome rolled her eyes. It seemed that no matter what era she was in, all the girls were the same.

"I'll be sure to remember my station," Kagome said dryly. She approached the chef in the back.

"Akio? We need two bottles of our strongest, non-flavored sake," Kagome called. She slid a few dishes on her tray.

"Coming right up, Lady Kikyo!" Akio said back. In a few moments, another girl brought out the requested drink and set them on the counter before Kagome. Kagome added these to her load, and walked out of the kitchens. Kagome served the food to a few of the other customers, before walking back into the corner where the youkai were.

"Here is your sake. Would you like anything else?" Kagome asked politely.

"Unagi donburi," Youko said tonelessly. Kagome bowed.

" Right away sir," Kagome turned around and walked back to the kitchens. Unfortunately, someone was in her way. A youkai that had spent a large portion of the evening drinking sake was there, and Kagome didn't like the look on his face. She clutched the tray to her chest.

"Is there something you need, sir?" Kagome asked tentatively. A wide grin stretched his handsome face. Red eyes were foggy, and green hair fell from a ponytail.

"Heh, yeah. I need you to come with me," he grabbed her arm and tugged loosely. Kagome stepped back, pulling her arm from his grasp.

"I think, sir, that you need to go home, before you embarrass yourself," Kagome said firmly. Kagome gently steered him towards the exit. "Go home, sleep off the alcohol, and regain your proper state of mind. I don't think you would like it if people saw you like this. Oh, and don't forget to come back tomorrow to pay us for your drinks." Kagome shut the door behind the youkai. After that, she returned to her serving duties. She placed Youko's and his companion's orders, collected more, and served more people. Kagome was so busy that she didn't even realize when closing time had come around.

"Excuse me, everyone, but the tavern is closing in a few minutes. Please finish your meals quickly so we may close. Thank you for coming," Ami announced. Her voice was soft, but was loud enough to carry across the din, and the few people that were left began to finish their drink or food. Ami and Kagome then proceeded to wipe down the tables and set up the chairs. As Kagome reached the small table in the corner that had been occupied by the youkai, she spied some coins on the table. She silently gasped as she realized how much money they had left her as a tip. _'2,000 en!'_ she exclaimed mentally. Kagome slipped the money in her pockets and gathered up the empty bowls and cups at that table. Kagome entered the kitchens once more and began washing her load of the dishes silently.

"Gosh, Lady Kikyo, you did a lot of work," Akio observed from his position where he was putting away the clean dishes and utensils. Kagome smiled.

"Really, this isn't that much work. I'm just glad I could help out," Kagome replied. Ami butted in.

"Lady Kikyo, I think you should go home. You've done enough tonight, especially since you have rounds early tomorrow morning," Ami said sternly. Kagome sighed, but relented.

"If you really think so,"

"I do," Ami responded. Kagome smiled wryly and walked out of the back of the tavern, leaving the last of the work to Ami, Toki, Akio, and Chiho, the other serving girl. Kagome made her way down the quiet streets of Miki. She could voices from various tents and huts that sheltered the travelers and the locals from the cool night air. Kagome sucked in a breath. She couldn't wait to see the festival again this year. Truly, it was a spectacular event. And it was wonderful to see youkai and humans interact peacefully with one another. Now if only the rest of the nation would see that everyone could live peacefully like that. Kagome lost herself in her thoughts of peace when a hand landed on her shoulder. She gave a startled squeal.

"C'mon girl, let's go back to my place," it was the drunk youkai again. Kagome tried to pull herself from his grip, but failed.

"I'm sorry, but I can't. Please let me go," Kagome said softly. The youkai shook his slowly, a flush across his face.

"You're coming with me. Let's go," he started forcefully dragging Kagome. Kagome dug her heels in the ground and pulling against the youkai with all her might, but to no avail.

" Please, let me go, I don't want to hurt you," Kagome pleaded, a slight tendril of fear sneaking into her heart. She had met youkai who were resistant to her holy magic, was this youkai the same? If he were, then Kagome wouldn't be able to stop him at all.

"I believe the girl said to let her go," a smooth voice said. Both Kagome and the youkai stopped to look at the speaker. It was that Youko youkai; he was leaning against a hut carelessly, and he had an air about him of lazy dangerousness. Kagome winced when the youkai's grip on her tightened.

"I'm not going to give her to you," The youkai responded drunkenly. Kagome tugged again. Youko sighed. He mumbled something that vaguely sounded like "troublesome…" under his breath. Then he was gone. Kagome barely withheld a shriek when he reappeared before the youkai. His hand came down sharply on the youkai's arm, causing him to let go of Kagome. With his other, he formed a fist that connected squarely with the green haired youkai's jaw. The force of the blow knocked backwards on to his behind.

"Get out of her, scum," Youko said coldly to the fallen youkai. He stumbled as he stood back up and shook himself, before slinking off into the shadows. Then the silver haired youkai turned cool eyes on Kagome. She suppressed a shiver.

"Stupid girl. Don't you know better than to walk home at night alone?" Youko sneered. Kagome scowled.

" You don't know me. I didn't need you to save me. I can take care of myself," Kagome said snippily.

"Just like you took care of that one, right?" Youko replied sarcastically. Kagome sniffed. Then she pivoted on her heel and walked away from Youko. She'd show him; Kagome Higurashi was not a helpless little girl anymore.

OooOooOooOooOooOoo

Well, sorry that took so long. I just got…stuck. Um, Japanese currency is actually called "en", so that's why Kagome called it "en" instead of "yen", which is what foreigners call Japanese money.


End file.
